Heretofore, with regard to an image pickup device such as a camera, there have been many ones which use motors for driving image pickup lenses, and each of the image pickup devices is configured to adjust a position of the lens by using a phototransistor for use in detecting the number of pulses inputted to the motor and the position of the lens, and the like.
Incidentally, in recent years, miniaturization of the image pickup device has been significantly taking place, and moreover, a portable terminal which mounts an image pickup unit therein has also been developed; however, in these, it has been difficult to ensure spaces each for mounting the motor for auto focus and zoom functions therein.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a camera including piezoelectric ceramics which are displaced by being applied with a voltage, thereby directly driving the image pickup lens in an optical axis direction (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there has also been known a camera including a drive device having a shape-memory alloy which deforms by being energized, thereby directly driving the image pickup lens (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-Tokukaihei-11-264927A    Patent Document 2: JP-Tokukai-2000-56208A